


Forgotten

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After an accident, Jeongyeon wakes up in the hospital, finding out she had been in a coma for months. To add to that, she has also suffered a major memory loss, causing her to forget almost everything... even Mina.





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> "Waiting is painful. Forgetting is painful. But not knowing which to do is the worse kind of suffering."
> 
> Paulo Coelho

 

The last thing Jeongyeon remembered when she woke up from the hospital bed was the flashing lights and a woman’s voice shouting out at her. Unfortunately, nothing else would come to mind.

Why was she in the hospital bed with bandages around her head? Why was there a consecutive beeping sound from the heart monitor echoing around the room? Also, why were there nurses rushing in and shouting, “Call the doctor! She’s awake!” and more of those words. Her eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, why was she here in the first place?

“Ms. Yoo?” The voice called. “Are you feeling alright Ms. Yoo? Do you remember anything?”

“Wh-who are you?” Jeongyeon asked back, looking curiously at the man in front of her wearing a white coat. The man cleared his throat before speaking.

“I’m Dr. Park, you’re currently at JYP Medical Center and I would like to know your current state. Tell me your basic information such as your full name and age.” The doctor prompted.

“My name is Yoo Jeongyeon, age 24, born on November 1. Uhm…sorry but I don’t know what else I can tell you…” she spoke, looking down solemnly.

“That’s alright, it’s understandable. After all, you’ve just woken up from a coma after 7 months and you’re just suffering a temporary state of amnesia that should clear up after a few weeks or a month at most. Later, you will meet some of your friends and maybe you’d be able to remember something.” Dr. Park calmly informed.

“Why am I here?”

“You had been caught in a serious accident involving you and your lover, she is still resting.”

Jeongyeon blinked, she had a lover? And it’s a girl? Was she the one who the voice in her previous memories belonged to?

-

Jeongyeon swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared at the ground beneath her, trying to remember who the voice belonged to. Just then, a loud voice echoed through the hospital room, snapping out of her thoughts.

“Yah, Yoo Jeongyeon! We’re here! You remember me right? Your gorgeous friend, Im Nayeon!” the loud voice said. Jeongyeon looked up to see a dark haired girl grinning at her, the girl somehow resembles a bunny because of her front teeth. Her eyes stared hard at the girl, she did seem familiar but she couldn’t quite remember.

“Nabongs you’re scaring her! I’m sorry Jeongyeon… she’s just really excited to see you again. As she has mentioned earlier, she’s Im Nayeon, your friend and my girlfriend… sadly. I’m Hirai Momo, your Japanese friend who loves Jokbal!” The blonde girl next to her said as she introduced herself.

“Yah! You’re so mean Momo!”

“Momo? Hmm... I think I remember you? You kept running away when I asked you something…” Jeongyeon trailed off her words, she couldn’t remember why the blonde kept avoiding her before the accident. Before the blonde girl could respond, a trio came in looking quite afraid but at the same time, concerned.

“Jeongyeon! Are you alright? It’s us, the School Meal Club as we call our group. Ah, I-I’m Dahyun…Kim Dahyun and this is Tzuyu-” One of the girls spoke up, only to be rudely interrupted by a short girl pushing aside and gripping on Jeongyeon’s shoulders.

“Jeongyeon do you remember me?” the short girl asked. Jeongyeon felt like she’d seen the girl before, she felt like they were close before the incident happened.

Then it all clicked. The girl standing before her was nothing less than her clingy best friend. “C-Chaeyoungie?” she stuttered. The short girl looked at her with delight.

“Yah! Jeongyeon you remember me!” she exclaimed and clasped her hands on her.

“Y-yeah, I remember who some of you are but… I still think there’s something missing.” She trailed off at the end as she tries to remember, just then her vision went black.

_“No, Jeongyeon!” the same female’s voice screamed, bright flashing red and blue lights blinded her vision, unable to make out the blurry figure that stood before her. Blood…blood everywhere, fading visions, blurry figures clad in white stood over her._

“Jeongyeon? What happened?! Are you okay?” Chaeyoung called out, gripping Jeongyeon’s clothes in fear. Jeongyeon opened her eyes again, not realizing she had just blacked out a few moments ago. “Eh? Y-yeah, what happened?” she asked, slowly recovering from a headache she had received after blacking out like that.

“You suddenly collapsed after talking to Chaeyoung.” Nayeon said, looking at her with worried eyes. “Is that so… Uhm, do any of you remember what happened? I only know I was involved in an accident involving me and… my lover?” she asked, unsure. The people around her gulped, exchanging looks.

“Umm… well, Mina is currently resting now. You do remember her right? Myoui Mina? You two were very close…” Momo said with a pained smile. “Mina?” Jeongyeon repeated, that name sounded familiar, but how were they close? She knew that she was apparently her lover but… what did she look like? What memories did they share? Nothing of that sort came to mind. Just then, a nurse came in.

“Alright, Ms. Yoo needs her rest. We’re sorry to kick all of you out, but we think it’s best not to stress her memory too much or she’ll take a longer time to remember the crucial ones.” The nurse explained. Her friends nodded understandingly and excused themselves after bidding their goodbyes. The nurse went up to Jeongyeon and began taking her blood pressure and doing a checkup.

“Your blood pressure is normal, so is your heart rate. You’ll be discharged from the hospital in 5 days, in the meantime, we’ll allow one friend to come in each day to help you regain your memory as quickly as possible along with regular visits from a therapist. We won’t be forcing you to go with a friend, after being discharged, to visit hopefully familiar places.” The nurse explained as she wrote things on the clipboard hung on the foot of the hospital bed.

“I can only remember fragments of the accident… they say Mina is my lover but, why can’t I remember her? If she’s such an important person in my life then why can’t I remember her?!” She shouted, tears brimming from her eyes, as she clutched her head.

“That’s normal Ms. Yoo. It should get better with time. For now, please relax or you might exhaust your brain and it’ll be harder for you to remember.” The nurse said, in an attempt to comfort the amnesic girl. Choking back sobs, as she leaned against the headboard of the bed, the nurse wiping her tears with a tissue. She took deep breaths as she stared at the white lights above her, biting her lip, she clenched and relaxed her fists, trying to calm down. So much was going on, why is it that the one she loved happened to be the hardest memory to remember?

-

Tears, blood, and screams were the only things Jeongyeon remembered from the accident, however, not even the face of the one that they call ‘Myoui Mina’ came to mind. What did she look liked? How was she like? None of them seemed to come to the girl. All she knew was that she was supposed to be a very important part of her life. The more she tried to remember, the more pain she felt.

“Ms. Yoo, we’ll bring you your lunch shortly. In the meantime, please try to calm yourself, we understand it’s hard.” The nurse said, trying to comfort the sobbing mess Jeongyeon was. With bloodshot eyes, she turned to the nurse with trembling lips, she muttered “Okay” before turning to the window, taking in deep breathes in all attempt to calm her unstable feelings. Perhaps she shouldn’t dwell on it for the meantime, but she really did want to know, just what was she supposed to do? Nothing? Just wait for 5 whole days to pass before being able to actually try to relive her forgotten memories? Was the really all she could do without suffering from her cursed state of mind? That can’t be all be all she can do, there had to be something. Before the nurse disappeared out the door, she spoke in a feeble voice.

“I would like to go out for some fresh air please…” She said, not looking up at the nurse. The nurse blinked and nodded.

“Of course, Ms. Yoo. Should we get one of our medical staff to accompany you?” The nurse asked. The only thing she could manage was a nod and the nurse then went out to get someone to escort the patient out of the hospital gardens.

A few moments later, a male nurse was pushing her on a wheelchair, since she had forgotten to walk after 7 months of being in a coma. The view of greenery really did help her relax considerably before she knew it, she had fallen asleep and the nurse had brought her back to her ward. It was understandable after all, she had been in a coma for 7 months after suffering from severe brain damage. It was a miracle she had been able to speak and function relatively somewhat normal.

-

Three days passed uneventfully, though Jeongyeon had managed to recover basic memories of her friends, family and was now practicing writing all over again, the memories of her accident were far from being remembered. The therapist had been visiting often, ensuring that Jeongyeon didn’t stress herself from trying to remember.

“As usual Ms. Yoo, lean back and try to remember, the best moment in your life.” The therapist’s calming voice instructed. “Now, close your eyes… deep breaths, Ms. Yoo, deep breaths, and place all your focus into that one memory.”

Jeongyeon’s shoulder relaxed as she slowly zoned out, closing her eyes, searching through her forgotten memories.

_Sunflowers, a field of them, a blurred image of a woman and herself, stood among them._

_“This is so pretty, Jeongyeon! I can’t believe you actually planted all these by yourself!” The woman said, her hands clasped together, admiring the sight. She uttered something inaudible, and the woman laughed before hugging her._

_“Come on! Don’t be so shy, you’re amazing!” The woman praised, a small smile graced her lips and she pecked the woman’s cheek._

_Then everything went black, she was back to the bloody scene, but a little more of it was revealed now._

_“Watch out, Jeongyeon!” The same woman’s voice shrieked as her blurry image pushed her to the side. The car crashed into the lorry in front of them, spinning around and broken shards of glass fell in the car. She called out something unheard once more._

_The scene changed to a scene of blood, and more blood. A frail image of a woman lay beside her, horns beeping and the paramedics rushing out of the ambulance, carrying the woman away while some picked her lifeless body, she tried to open her mouth to speak but failed and everything went black._

Jeongyeon shot up, panting heavily, searching the room frantically, not knowing that she was clutching the plastic cushioned chair so hard.

“Ms. Yoo? Please, take a deep breath and try to relax.” The therapist said, in an attempt to calm her nerves.

“I-I saw it… my lover… wh-where is she?” She asked, through heavy breaths as she attempted to get up.

“Not now, Ms. Yoo, you need to calm down first. It won’t be good to exert your body with stress so soon, now please.”

“No. No! I need to know what happened! Please! Please…” She said, her knees giving way and she collapsed on the floor, tears falling down her face, all strength seeping out of her.

The nurses quickly came in and guided her back to her room. Upon leaving the group of them shut the door behind themselves before discussing things.

-

Five days passed by quickly and Jeongyeon was discharged from the hospital. Upon reaching her home, she managed to somewhat recall certain events that had happened here. From Nayeon talking about how she dresses up, to Chaeyoung gaining independence from her. It wasn’t much but it was better than remembering nothing at all.

“So, unnie… how are you?” Tzuyu asked. Jeongyeon blinked and thought for a while before replying.

“I’m alright, Tzuyu. Where’s Dahyun and Chaeyoung?” Jeongyeon asked.

“Dahyun is probably with Sana and Chaeyoung… I don’t know...” The younger girl replied.

“Sana?” Jeongyeon repeats.

“Yeah. She’s Dahyun’s long-term girlfriend. Anyways, do you need anything? Perhaps a drink or something?”

“No, but I’d like to know more about umm… Mina, please.” She requested, a small smile on her lips. A look of sorrow seemed to make its way onto the younger girl’s face before disappearing as quickly as it came, replaced with a  smile.

“Alright, if you say so, unnie.” Tzuyu said as she stood up making her way to Jeongyeon’s room.

-

Tzuyu hurried away from the older girl, making sure she was out of sight before pausing by the door and sighed. Swallowing the lump on her throat, she opened the door leading to Jeongyeon’s room.

She fumbled around before pressing a switch, a dim light illuminated the large space. Her eyes scanned Jeongyeon’s cabinet trying to find something from the boxes stored there. Then there it was, Jeongyeon’s precious photo album. Tzuyu picked the album up and sighed. She wiped away the tears in her eyes, having to feel sentimental upon seeing the photo album.

-

A few minutes later, Tzuyu had run down, carrying somewhat a familiar book in her arms. Jeongyeon blinked, as a scene came back to her memory.

_“We should have written it in Japanese as well! I mean, it’ll be really pretty with the Japanese alphabets spelling out yours and my name right!” The woman said, a grin plastered on her face._

_“Hmm… so you’d also want it written like that during our wedding?” Jeongyeon suggested._

_“W-well… umm… I wouldn’t mind..” The woman blushed._

_Jeongyeon chuckled as she looks at the woman beside her lovingly before writing down the words on the design to give the people to design the cover for their precious book of memories._

“Unnie? I got something which you might remember. See? It’s the photo album Mina unnie got for you on your 3rd anniversary together! She was so happy when you got the custom-made cover to go with the album.” Tzuyu explained with a nostalgic smile on her face.

“Ah, so that’s what it was… Where’s Mina by the way?” Jeongyeon asked. The younger girl took in a sharp breath before speaking. “A-ah right, she’s resting in the umm.. hospital.” Jeongyeon blinked, for a  moment wondering if Tzuyu was lying to her but shrugged it off and took the photo album from the younger girl and opened it.

The first picture in the album was a picture of a couple, Jeongyeon and Mina in their best clothes smiling brightly at the camera. The second was a picture of Mina holding a bundle of sunflowers in her arms, smiling brightly showing her gummy smile. The third was Jeongyeon running away from a dog and words in black ink read ‘Look at you, Jeongyeon!’ and a less cursive handwriting after it saying ‘The dog was scary!!!’. By the fourth, Jeongyeon hadn’t realized tears were slowly streaming down her face, an immeasurable amount of sadness, pain, and guilt in her heart and she felt like she was choking. All these memories made her feel so angry, how could she forget someone like Mina? Her hands grew weak, letting the book drop onto the table as she sobbed uncontrollably into the fabric of her coat, tugging the scarf she wore.

Just then, her eyes found themselves staring at the last page of the photo album and a silver plated card sat nicely in its holder. She reached to pick it up and she read it,

“Hey, Jeongyeon!

If you’re seeing this, I guess you’re looking through our memories and realize we need a new photo album! What’s your favorite picture so far? Mine’s the one where you were running away from the dog! That was hilarious to watch, I’m glad I took a picture when it happened! Anyways, here’s a card for you to read and add to the stash of cards we used to send back and forth to each other! We are never apart!

Yours truly,

Myoui Mina

P.S. I’m making you a new scarf, the one Jihyo gave you is slowly wearing down and I’m being taught by her to knit. Look forward to it!”

Jeongyeon laughed at the usual cheeriness behind the letter and looked at the scarf she was wearing now and clutched it gently, feeling the soft fuzzy fabric.

“Unnie?” Tzuyu called. “Did you perhaps remember something? About Mina unnie maybe?”

“Hm? A-ah, yeah… I’m starting to remember how special she was to me, when is she going to be discharged from the hospital?” Jeongyeon asked with a soft smile on her lips.

“Oh, w-well… we’re not sure.” Tzuyu said. “Hmm.. can we visit her tomorrow?” Jeongyeon spoke up and Tzuyu’s face fell for a split second before shaking her head hurriedly.

“Oh, uh…no, we can’t! Well, she’s still resting and it won’t be good to disturb her. Also, it’s getting late, how ‘bout you get some rest, unnie?” the younger girl said hurriedly, quickly helping her unnie and guiding her to the bedroom.

“Jeongyeon looked at the younger girl curiously, “Wait a second, Tzuyu. Is something wrong?” She asked with a concerned look on her face.

“No! Nothing at all! Just thinking that you look a little tired that’s all. Oh no, look at the time! I should go now, unnie!” Tzuyu replied quickly before rushing out of the door, leaving a very confused Yoo Jeongyeon.

-

Tzuyu rushed out into the snow and out her phone and dialed a number.

“Hello, Chaeyoung? Yeah… I don’t know how long we can keep her from trying to get in contact with Mina unnie… Wait? That’s impossible. I just came out preventing her from making  a useless visit to someone who isn’t in a hospital… Yeah, I guess one more day should be enough. Bye for now.” Tzuyu ended the call and stared up at the snowy grey sky above her and let out a sigh. Soon, she supposed, soon….

-

The next few days went by unusually with numerous memories recalled. Everyone thought that perhaps Jeongyeon would have already at least remember something about Mina but that was the only thing she failed to recall. Only glimpses of her heartfelt moments came to mind once in a while but that’s it, nothing more. Her friends had shared multiple conversations and sentiments of Myoui Mina and it triggered only anything but who Mina was. Asking for a straight answer would only result in people opening and closing their mouths replying, I’m sure it’s better for you to remember it yourself.” And other things along the lines, before immediately leaving with guilty faces.

Until one day…

It was another cold afternoon when Jeongyeon’s shouts filled the entire house. Momo and Chaeyoung had raced up to her room to see Jeongyeon having a tight grip onto Tzuyu.

“Why?! Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you put through all that pain of trying to remember what happened to Mina? How could you?! Do you know the trouble and pain I went through, only to realize that I forgot my dear Mina was… dead?” the last word was choked out like a forbidden word. Tzuyu could only speak calmly, her eyes glancing at the ground solemnly.

“I’m sorry, unnie. I- We just figured that it might be better on your heart and mind if you remembered the incident yourself.” She whispered, but loud enough for the two girls to hear.

_It was a car crash on a day just like any other. That’s right, no proposal, no anniversary, just a simple road trip with just the two of them. They were driving smoothly along a straight road when the lorry a way apart from their car skidded to a halt. Jeongyeon immediately swung the car to the right, in a blind attempt to prevent themselves from crashing into the back of the large vehicle._

_“Jeongyeon, watch out!” Mina’s voice shrieked, but it was too late, the car in front of them was about to crash into them as well and she threw her body in front of Jeongyeon just as the windshield shattered, along with her heart. Shards of glass pierced Mina’s face and chest, causing her to bleed profusely. Jeongyeon’s eyes widened in shock as the scene of red disappeared amidst black. The impact of the entire car crashing into theirs had caused her to collide against the glass window, the air bag doing only so much to cushion her fall before it burst from the remnants of glass. One could only see a trail of blood left from the wound in Jeongyeon’s hand._

Mina was gone, gone from her life, gone from this world, gone from all existence and she had forgotten all that…

-

Jeongyeon leaned against the balcony railing, staring straight ahead blankly. It’s been a year since she recovered, partially, from her amnesia. However, she still couldn’t get over the death of Mina. It was too painful, knowing she had forgotten about the very person she loved. Jeongyeon let out a deep sigh and looked up at the sky, placing a pitiful smile on her lips.

“Ah… honestly, maybe I should at least visit her grave…” She thought aloud to herself. She pushed herself off the railing and stretched before heading inside the warm comfort of her apartment. She then reached over for her coat and gloves before heading out of the door. It was, after all, still quite cold outside, it won’t do to get caught up in the cold weather.

Upon reaching her car a few floors down in the apartment’s parking lot, she drove to a flower shop to pick up some sunflowers. Somehow, after all the whole issue of pain from remembering her long time lover, she managed to recall several things about the girl.

With a bouquet of sunflowers in hand, she headed to the cemetery where her lover was buried. She parked the car a little way off from the entrance before heading in. Graves of different shapes and sizes lined up in rows stood before her. It was strange to see such a sight devoid of life, but she knew it was the perfect place for Mina to rest peacefully. Quietly, she walked over to a grave few rows above the ground level and stood in front of it.

Nicely etched into the stone, were the words _Myoui Mina_ , _from March 24, 1997 to Sept. 15, 2021_. Jeongyeon smiled sadly as she laid the bouquet of flowers on the step, knowing that it was about time she moved on.

“Say, Mina… I’m thankful for you, really… I’m sorry my mind forgot about you but I feel here in my heart that I love you dearly…” She trailed off, realizing tears were falling from her eyes. She took in deep breaths and looked up at the sky above and stretched her arms outwards it.

“I guess, this is goodbye huh? Thank you for the wonderful memories, Mina. I love you and you’ll forever remain in my heart. Until we meet again.”

Jeongyeon turned around, tears still dripping from her cheeks as she pulled herself further from Mina’s grave, knowing that if she turned back, it’ll be harder for her to let go.

 

 


End file.
